Skuld: what do we really want?
by magpie79
Summary: Set during GOF. Mia Skuld is employed in the infirmry at hogwarts, who is she? what is her relationship with the DADA teacher and why is she flirting with Snape? CAUTION ADULT CONTENT.
1. introduction

All Harry Potter characters are not mine, Unfortunately.

This is my first attempt at any kind of fiction in 10years, so please review, constuctive criticism appreciated.

**Introduction**

A dark shadow slipped across the moonlit grounds of Hogwarts, gliding up to the walls it momentarily paused then with a slight fizz slipped though the stone.

Drifting down the empty halls the shape reached the dungeon doors to Professor Severus Snape's private rooms. Inside it was 3am and Snape was sleeping fitfully as ever. Curled tightly into the foetus position beneath the covers he was unaware of the shadow creeping slowly towards the bed, and settling over his pale form.

Suddenly he turned and the darkness covered him, invading his so far dreamless sleep.

_He was standing in a forest clearing, the light was an evening grey, early mist hugging the lower trunks of the twisted old trees, and fallen leaves carpeted the floor._

_He looked around, what was this place? What was the purpose of this dream?_

_A breeze then began to stir up the leaves, whipping them around his legs,_

"_Severus...Severus..." The air seemed to be whispering playfully into his ear._

"_Who is there?"_

"_Sit with me Severus…" again a teasing airy voice came at his ear._

"_I will ask again, who is there?"_

"_I will not tell… sit with me a while, no harm can come to you here, I promise….."_

"_Very well, as you wish" he said sitting against the roots of a particularly large oak._

_The leaves continued to eddy around and the breeze seemed to laugh softly. As the cool air swept around him it began to feel like many pairs of hands were lightly stroking across his shoulders, smoothing down his arms then again up and lightly at his temples. _

"_What is going on here, what do you want?"_

"_Why should I want anything? Is this unpleasant?" the airy voice whispered now sounding closer as if someone were kneeling behind him._

_There zephyrs' invisible hands began to stroke up now from his boots, slowly trailing up his long legs, firmly caressing his thighs. As this invisible touch continued its journey upwards to reach is groin Severus found that he was already becoming aroused, the growing bulge in his trousers causing him to become flushed._

_He quickly stood and moved quickly away from the tree._

"_Really, whatever you are, I am not a boy you will not get round me with such tactics"_

_The breeze whipped around faster stirring the leaves higher in the clearing,_

"_Really…that is a shame" the voice laughed softly, "it will not be long and we shall see"_

_With that a huge stir of leaves was blown up into the air in front of his face, and he fell back._

Jerking awake he quickly jolted upright in bed, looking around the room, too slowly to see the shadow disappear under the door and away into the early morning light.


	2. to work

**Chapter 2: off to work**

Unfortunately I don't own any off the Harry Potter characters of the universe, only the story ideas and OC's

Mia was sitting on the bed of the small room which she had rented for the night before her new job was due to start. She pulled on her clothes and was contemplating going down stairs and getting some breakfast at the inn when there was a clatter at the small window.

Bouncing over to the window and grinning she opened the pane and in flew a large magpie carrying a roll of parchments.

"Sorrow! I'm glad to see you!" she tickled the birds head as she unattached the correspondence attached to his feet and the bird croaked contentedly hopping around the sill.

"ooh two letters fantastic!" she flopped back to the bed to read the first .

_Dear Mia,_

_I am looking forward to meeting you later on today, please find your own way up to the school and I will meet you at the gates (10am)._

_I will introduce you to the rest of the staff then and you should have time to settle in before the students arrive._

_Yours sincerely_

_Poppy Pomfrey_

"Great, I can't wait. Now what's next I hope this is what I think it is chick."

The Magpie hopped up and down on the bed pulling about the letter from Hogwarts and pushing the second parchment into her fingers.

_So Skuld,_

_Have we decided what it's to be? Sweetness and light or the devil herself?_

_I will be along shortly to keep an eye on you, so you will not have to miss me for too long. I won't be able to contact you openly for some time, until then remember where your loyalties lie._

'_till then._

"Well, it's too soon to tell really, should I reply?"

Sorrow the Magpie gave a nod,

"Ok then here we are", she scrawled a quick note,

_Does it have to be one or the other; surely I can try out both?_

_I will be looking for you anxiously_

_Yours as always_

_Mia_

She rolled up the small note, tied it to her bird's leg and sent him off into the fresh air, "see you later!" she called after him, and then rushed down for some food, it would be a long day ahead.

After a satisfying breakfast of as much porridge as she could eat, coffee, and toast too, she stood in front of the mirror in her rooms all packed and ready to go.

Surveying herself in the mirror she was, as ever, not entirely pleased. She stood, too tall, she felt at 5' 8, scrapped back her hair which was charmed almost black by lotions she had been using for years and pinned it tightly into a bun behind her head.

"Well that looks a little better, more like a school staff member anyway" she muttered to herself.

She had decided on a midnight blue knee length shirt dress, with thick tights and patent matching shoes. She finished with topping up her make up, covering her face and neck to produce a perfect finish.

"There a nice normal human being, we're off."

Carrying her small carpet bag, she bade the land lady thanks and farewell and trudged off in the direction of Hogwarts School.

An hour later she had reached the gates of the castle and it had also begun to rain. Spitting at first but now a steady downpour, Mia struggled to carry both her bag and the huge ancient umbrella which was still letting a small stream of water tip down her back. Squinting she spotted a middle aged woman carrying an equally huge umbrella heading towards her down the school drive.

Mia waved her umbrella in greeting to Poppy who she remembered from her job interview and assessments the previous month.

"It's lovely to see you again Mia, it will be marvellous to have someone else to help in the infirmary" Poppy greeted her happily.

"Good to see you too Poppy, I'm looking forward to starting it'll be good to be appreciated for a change!"

"Well you might find some of the children more challenging than you think, and the members of staff come to that, but well you'll get to meet them shortly

Goodness you're soaked! Let's get you inside!"

Entering the castle, Mia shook her umbrella off and saw the Hogwarts staff had been gathered together in the atrium to meet the new infirmary assistant.

"Professor Dumbledore, it's a pleasure to meet you again" she curtseyed slightly and then thinking about it for a second reached forward and kissed him on both cheeks.

Dumbledore smiled broadly, " Mia, it is a pleasure for me also, allow me to introduce you to the rest of the Hogwarts staff, although I'm afraid in your new position afraid most of us will be hoping not to see too much of you" he chuckled.

Mia frowned for a second then smiled, "oh dear" she thought that joke is older than him.

Dumledore continued " Miss Mia Skuld I am pleased to present, professors Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Pomona Sprout and Severus Snape, the heads of houses" Mia nodded to each of the teachers in turn, finishing with Snape who was looking displeased as ever, giving the impression that he would really rather be somewhere else. She made sure she held his gaze as long as she could.

" and the rest of the staff, here are, Rolanda Hooch, Sybill Trelawney and last but not least we have Argus Filch, who is our caretaker here and of course Hagrid, who is the grounds keeper and newly our teacher for care of magical creatures which I believe you have some special interest in"

Mia was staring at the huge man who had shuffled forward and was holding out his equally huge hand in greeting, she was momentarily stunned, "bloody hell a giant" she thought, but bit her tongue and put her hand, which looked in miniature next to his, out to receive the greeting.

"Always good to meet another animal lover, always good" boomed Hagrid with what Mia thought was a monstrous grin.

"Well it's wonderful to meet you all but I'm absolutely soaked and I really must go get changed"

"ah yes I see, well we'll see you at diner, Poppy will show you your rooms near to the hospital wing"

**Poppy led and Mia followed, the back of her dress soaking wet clung to her back and hugged her behind snugly after a few paces she took a quick glance over her shoulder and caught male members of staff, and madam Hooch, appreciatively absorbed in the view. "Excellent" she thought, and headed off to get to see her new home.**


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to JKR, boo.

Yep it is my fist fan fic so please review , constructive criticism welcome

Chapter 3

A little later the teachers were gathered in the staff common room.

"So Albus, what's wrong with her then?" Snape asked with a scowl.

"Really Severus" Minerva McGonagall tutted "is that really necessary?"

"Well considering that we seem to be developing a reputation for solely employing social misfits and sob stories….."

"Are you including yourself in that definition?"

"I will ignore that Minerva, it seems to me too much to expect someone so, well someone like Miss Skuld to arrive here without any kind of Achilles heel"

"Someone so what Severus? Young, I believe she is no younger than you were when you first began teaching here, I assume you're talking about her appearance, has our new nurse broken through your icy exterior already? I didn't think she'd be your type"

Snape simply snorted in response, "nonsense. Now come on Albus what is the 'fatal flaw'?"

Dumbledore shrugged, "Well, there is nothing wrong with Mia, she may not have a conventional education, but..."

"Ha, I knew it! She's not qualified is she, I can't believe you would employ a healer with no qualifications, you could be putting us all at risk!"

"Please calm down, I haven't finished yet. Mia has not attended magical school and no, she doesn't have the paper qualifications, but Poppy and I have tested her knowledge and skills extensively, and her natural abilities and home education are more than adequate, in fact her healing potions are the best I've seen."

The end of his sentence was accompanied by a wink from Dumbledore to Professor McGonagall, and the sound of Severus Snape chocking on his drink with indignation.

On queue, Mia arrived at her welcome drinks in the staff room to enjoy her first evening with her new colleagues. She'd chosen a black wool sweater which set off her tanned skin well; she always had a deep tanned colour even in mid winter, and covered with dark freckles in summer. Her hair was still tied back, and tidy.

She'd reapplied make up again, so her heavily kohled eyes looked even larger than normal, and a subtle lip gloss accentuated pouty lips.

All in all she was certainly not what people might call conventionally beautiful, but she knew how to do sexy.

"Would you like a drink my dear?"

Mia looked around for the source of the question and, on looking down discovered Professor Flitwick offering a glass of wine,

"Thank you that's so kind," she smiled "everyone seems so friendly already" she took the glass and headed off quickly to chat to the rest of the group.

After some time spent making acquaintances Mia decided she'd done enough to make friends with pretty much everyone, and made to leave for bed. Waving and wishing all a good night she stepped backwards towards the door and straight into the immovable object that was Professor Snape who had been staying out of the way by the door, waiting for an opportune moment to slip away.

"oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there!" she said, giggling.

"Well obviously, unless you have eyes in the back of your head and still choose to stand on my feet." Was the sarcastic response.

"Oops, sorry again" she said quickly stepping off his boots. "Actually I was hoping to speak to you Professor, Poppy tells me you normally make all the potions for the infirmary, and well we thought that it would save you a lot of time if I were to make some of them now."

"It would, if they were prepared correctly, Albus has informed me you have no formal potions training, and I do not wish to spend my time correcting mistakes." He scowled at her with as much distaste as he could muster.

"I thought you might say that" Mia smiled closed lipped, that was one harsh look she thought. "Why don't you meet me before the first lot need to be prepared and you can observe to make sure you like what you see?"

"Very well I will see you, shall we say Wednesday evening after diner?"

"That sounds perfect, I'll see you then."

With this settled, Snape gave a small bow, which Mia found very amusing and stalked off towards the dungeons. She hurried off to her rooms by the infirmary.

Once in her rooms, she locked the door and sat down with parchment to pen a quick note,

"_Love,_

_Not a great start but not too bad, really. A challenge I think, but not the worst thing I have done for you._

_I am thinking of you constantly as always, when will I see you?"_

She rolled up the note tightly and gave it to Sorrow the magpie who was dozing on the back of a chair by the fire,

"Take this; you know where you're going don't you? Be careful." She rubbed the bird's neck feathers affectionately and sent him off out of the window.

"time for bed then" she smiled to no one in particular, " to sleep, per chance to dream"

Kicking off her shoes she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes.


	4. chapter 4

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to JKR, boo.

Yep it is my fist fan fic so please review, constructive criticism welcome

Chapter 4

Once again Severus was sleeping, tossing and turning under the sheets. The shadow crept under his door, slowly across stone floor, drifting by discarded books and an empty glass of firewhisky. Arriving at the bed, the darkness again settled against the potion master's figure, blending with the darkness of his hair and the shadows if the bed posts.

_He felt the warmth of the sun against his face and opened his eyes to find he was again in the forest but today the sun streamed in, making golden pools on the floor and where he leant against the old tree again. The sensation of the suns warmth was so pleasant, so relaxing that he found it difficult to stay suspicious of the dream, which he knew had not arisen from his own imagination. He stayed seated, waiting to see what would happen._

_Now the soft breeze was back, gently ticking the back of his ear, it whispered,_

"_You came back."_

"_It was not my choice, who are you? Tell me what it is you want from me?"_

"_So many questions Severus, I will answer if it will make you happy."_

_The bright patch of sunlight which fell over him, shifted, and split until there seemed to be a figure formed of dappled sunlight sitting at his side, the effect was completely entrancing, _

"_Now, who am I? That really doesn't matter, I am not here to harm you, quite the opposite," the light stretched out a warm arm shape towards him and caressed his brow. Snape was so enthralled with the effect he couldn't move away as the light came closer, touching his face, it felt like being kissed by a hundred mouths at once. The urge to close his eyes was almost overpowering, but as he watched, the figure seemed to solidify, so that he was looking into two large eyes, they were shifting and changing constantly all the shades of the forest around him. _

_He relaxed back fully, now "why should I believe you?" he whispered, the figure was now moving down, stroking over his shoulders and chest, one arm of sun snaking down his stomach, it felt like he was in heaven._

" _have I done anything to make you doubt it" it murmured "so the next question is what do I want, well that is easy to answer, its just a question of what you want"_

_By now the feeling of warmth and caressing of his body was causing natural reactions beyond his control and his heart was beating faster, breathing shallow as the bright figure covered his lower body. He moaned and so did the breeze. Again the feel of a hundred hand and lips sending him quickly to the edge. _

_With a monumental effort he sat up, "no, no this isn't right" he was sweating, "what I want is for you to get out of my head and don't come back"_

_Suddenly he was again closely face to face a head shaped patch of sunlight,_

"_Very well if that's what you say you want, but it won't be long before I see you again" the shape brightened until it was blinding and he covered his eyes, against it._

He snapped awake to the darkness of his rooms and found the sheets still tented from the dreams effects. "Damn it!" he growled.

He thought for a second he heard a faint laugh but there was no one there.

In the hall the bloody baron bowed to a shadow on the wall which bobbed in response, "good evening miss" he said and floated on through the dungeons.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to JKR, boo.

A/N lol. Thanks for the reviews, could do with a few more though!

sheherazade - I was hoping no one would notice that, LOL, I promise Cheryl baker is not going to pop up in this fic ever.

**Chapter 5**

The magpie flapped steadily towards a dark and deserted looking house, the dusk only serving to make the place seem more eerie and unpleasant.

Arriving at the only window with a trace of light he tapped on the grubby pane to deliver his message.

Inside, the two men who had previously been bowing and scraping to a figure he couldn't make out turned to the window, wands drawn. Sorrow croaked loudly in indignation tapping again to come in. The younger man came up to let him in, and roughly removed the letter tied to his leg. He read it swiftly and tossed it carelessly into the dying embers of the fire.

"What's this? I thought you would know better than to be traced here, do I need to punish you to remind you of how important secrecy is?" the voice seemed to come from a large chair, but the speaker wasn't visible.

"No master, it is the girl , that damn bird seems to able to find me anywhere."

"Are you completely sure we can trust her? Is she loyal to your lord?"

"Yes master, she will do anything I ask of her, a fool like all women for the right promises" the man laughed harshly, " perhaps she would even sleep with worm tail if I asked her to"

The smaller, older wizard rubbed his hands together in a silent moment of reverie,

"Ha, don't get excited, rat, I wouldn't sully any possession of mine by lending it to you!"

"I don't want your dirty half breed anyway…"the other wizard hissed under his breath

"Enough!" the voice came again icy and commanding, "no more interruptions, no more correspondence, our plans must continue undetected, now leave me, go to your duties!"

Sorrow hopped up and down on the table anxious to leave, he didn't like any of these men, and the enormous snake in the corner was defiantly looking at him as if he was a suitable next meal,

"get out bird, before I hex you, or feed you to the serpent" the younger man gestured sharply at him, in a fit of madness Sorrow flew up and pecked him hard on the fingers before slipping out the window, into the night sky and away.

Many miles away, Mia sat lay corpse like on her bed, her eyes closed and breathing steady. The darkness had flowed under the door and had now reached the small candle which sat on the beside table. As the jet blackness reached the small flame it hissed and guttered, then as the tiny light went out Mia stiffened and inhaled deeply, taking in candle smoke and blackness.

The candle immediately reignited as she waved her hand across the wick, she coughed and sat up slowly. "mmm, drink then some rest" downing a glass of water she curled up and drifted off the silent sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to JKR, boo

**Chapter 6**

The next couple of days had passed uneventfully, and now Wednesday arrived.

Mia struggled down to the dungeons carrying her large box of assorted sized jars and bottles. Every salve and infusion, cream and pill she thought she might need.

Finally on reaching the heavy doors to the potions classroom where her meeting with Professor Snape was supposed to take place, she found the door closed. With both arms full of box and sweating from the long trip from the infirmary she was not too happy, "bollocks bollocks bollocks" she swore and kicked the door, attempting to make it sound like a knock rather than an unladylike booting.

The door flew open and she could see that there were already several cauldrons set up on the front desks, ready to begin analysis of her products.

"Could you possibly give me a hand professor? It's a lot further down here than I thought"

Snape barely looked up, raising an eye brow at her and briefly flicking his wand; he levitated the box up to the front.

Mia smoothed her dress and quickly pushed back a stray hair into place, grateful the lower levels of the castle were so cool and she wouldn't look quite so shiny.

"Nervous Miss Skuld?" the potions master got up from his desk and stalked over to the box of medicines, he was secretly somewhat pleased that she had, for the first time since arriving at the school, not appeared looking picture perfect.

"hm? What was that, nervous?" trying to quickly regain some ground she conspicuously adjusted her stockings and looked up at him, "no no, just hot."

He turned away quickly frowning at himself for stealing a glance at her cleavage while she was bending over.

"I'm sure you'll find the atmosphere much cooler down here." He swept along tipping samples of each substance into the various different bubbling cauldrons.

"These will take a few minutes" he said," if you would like to take a seat" gesturing to one of the class stools and returning back to his teachers desk.

Mia picked up the stool and carried it up to his desk, receiving a surprised look from the man, who quickly regained his standard scowl.

"So, professor, how long have you been teaching here?"

"Too long, around 15 years"

"Really, you must have been quite young when you stated"

"Mm, I suppose."

Mia continued to push on with small talk, making sure to intersperse the conversation with several small touches to his arm and a good dose of eye contact. By the end of ten minutes Snape was slightly baffled by her ability to talk almost continuously and yet not give anything away about herself. Still stranger she managed to get him to smile several times during the conversation. He was suddenly aware of her hand on his knee under the desk and jumped down quickly into the body of the classroom, "Well I think all these seem to be in order," he coughed and hurriedly stirred several of the mixtures, "all…. Adequate"

"Really, adequate, I suppose I should take that as a complement!" she laughed.

"You can take it however you like." His cool demeanour re-established.

"Well, in that case I will take it as that, and get back to work. I'll see you soon, I hope"

"I imagine so, now I really have a lot to do, please excuse me. Miss Skuld"

"Of course, Professor" she smiled again, and left, quite pleased with herself.

Snape himself was sat back down, "what is she up to?" he thought, "Young women don't just appear and flirt with the miserable potions master, I must find out more about her". He stretched, quickly tidied away the equipment with a few spells and found himself rubbing his knee where her hand had touched, imagining how it could easily have moved a little higher. He suppressed the thoughts and gave a small grunt; "I really must be regressing," with that he headed of for a cool shower and more thoughts of a certain younger woman.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters; they all belong to JKR, alas.

Chapter 7

The start of term had arrived at last, and that evening the whole school, old and new students had gathered in the great hall for the traditional sorting feast. The now also traditional arrival of the new defence teacher was unexpectedly atmospheric. The grizzled old aura "mad eye" Moody had appeared to a crash of thunder and flash of lightening. If anyone had known his true intentions for the year then they might have said the manner of his arrival was an omen, but no one did, not even Mia.

After the feast was over, Mia was busying herself in the infirmary, making sure everything was tidy at the end of the day. She had not been at the feast as someone had to remain here to receive any emergencies and as the most junior, she remained while Madame Pomphrey went to the dinner. As she was finishing up there was a huge peal of thunder and she turned round she jumping at the sight of a man in the doorway.

"Gods! You scared me half to death," she said, taking in his horrifically scarred face and bizarre carved wooden leg, "you must be Professor Moody, I'm Mia Skuld, madam Pomphrey's assistant, can I help you with something?"

The huge over-coated figure of Alastair Moody stepped closer to her, "I'm sure you can Miss Skuld."

Mia had unintentionally found herself backing away as he approached, his appearance was quite the worst scarring she'd seen and the look in his eye was strange, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Within three steps his much larger stride had come within inches of her and she was now feeling distinctly uncomfortable.

"What is it I can do for you professor?" She had backed into a set of shelves and could go no further. Moody was now so close she could feel his breath on her face, she looked straight into his good eye for a second and let out a cry.

Immediately one of his huge hands came up and covered her mouth, "shh! The walls have ears in this castle" he hissed.

Mia lifted her hands, frowning in confusion; she ran them over his half missing face. Their eyes locked for this few moments, and then he stepped back,

"I would appreciate it if you would come to my office; I have some problems with my leg that I would like you to have a look at for me, I don't want all and sundry looking at me here."

"Yes of course, shall we go straight away?" she gestured to the door and they exited rapidly towards the DADA office.

Mia stepped inside the office in front of Moody and he quickly closed and warded the door.

"I can't believe it, what have you done to yourself?" she asked, again reaching out to touch his face, horrified and yet captivated by his wild prosthetic eye.

"Ha, don't you like what ya see? You should see what in the trunk", he gestured to a huge trunk in the corner which rattled suddenly, "Ya wouldn't want to see two of this believe me", and he gestured to himself.

"What? You've locked Moody in the trunk? How? Look this is a bit of a surprise, what's going on?"

"Haven't you missed me, I thought you said you had?" he roughly ran his hand down her neck and onto her body, causing her to flinch in reaction, this just made him laugh, "You're going to have to get used to it darling, this is what you're going to see for the next 6 months. Yeah I've got him the box, but it's better than him being dead isn't it, I thought you might appreciate that, as to how, you're the potions expert, what do you think?"

"Ah of course, polyjuice, but you'll need a huge supply to last the year."

"Well I was thinking that since we're hoping for you to be, in bed with the potions professor , so to speak, that you would be more than able to get hold of the appropriate supplies."

"Can we not talk about that right now? I can't believe you're here, I mean why are you here, It can't be to keep an eye on me?"

"That's not for you to know, it is the Dark lords business. You just worry about your duties, those to the lord and to me," he whispered the last part, while stroking again across her body. She shuddered slightly again.

"Come now, I thought you of all people would be able to see past appearance! Look at you," he grabbed her hair suddenly pulling her hair back, his tongue flicking wildly out of his mouth, then just as suddenly gently cupped her cheek, "who else could love you like I do, who else would want you?"

Mia looked down at the floor, "I know, it's just, I just need a bit time to get my head round this."

"Fine, you have till tomorrow, see I am good to you." bending forward he sniffed her neck, "I will expect you here again, same time, and wear something nice, to make up for the wait." His darting tongue flicked her neck, and she closed her eyes trying to forget what she was looking at.

"Go now, I've work to do, I can't waste all night on you" he snapped and pushed her out the door, leaving a confused Mia to work through what just happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Mia took a place at the staff table in the great hall for breakfast, while Madame Pomphrey ate in the infirmary office. Determining to get on with things she sat at the end of the table next to professor Snape, this was usually the last seat to be taken other than that next to Trelawney, who tended to spend breakfast predicting your imminent doom that day.

Looking along the length of the table she could see the hunched figure of the DADA professor talking to Minerva, frowning she shook her head slightly and went back to eating.

"You are uncharacteristically quiet this morning Miss Skuld" came the baritone voice of the man to her side.

"Oh, well its just the first time I've seen the school all assembled. I don't think I've ever seen so many people in one place." This was actually true she had been amazed at the number of children who filed into the hall that morning.

"Ah yes, I remember you never went to wizarding school did you, are muggle schools so much smaller?"

"I wouldn't know I'm afraid, I never went." Ha, she thought, subtle, Severus, really subtle, you won't get my life story that easily.

"Really, tell me then where did you learn your excellent potions skills?"

Mia couldn't help snorting with subdued laughter at that, prompting a few puzzled glances from the front rows of the house tables.

"I thought I had produced 'adequate' results professor? Are you trying to flatter me?" she dropped her voice to a whisper, leaned closer to his lank hair and added, "because, you know flattery will get you everywhere."

She looked up to see the reaction produced, Snape had almost chocked on his coffee, and now quite a few students were looking open mouthed. Mia sucked in the urge to fall apart laughing, this had cheered her up immensely and she grinned at the nearest students. They didn't smile back though, as they were currently receiving the death stare from Snape who had managed to quickly recover his composure.

"Sorry Professor, I just couldn't resist, it's my evil streak I'm afraid." She smiled.

He just grunted in response. Oh dear she thought, too much again, he really is hard work. They finished breakfast in silence.

Later on that day, Mia was taking a break, standing looking out of a window onto the main courtyard. She was watching a small group of students seemingly bickering. It all seemed to be getting abit heated and she leaned closer to the glass to get a better look, just as two of the boys drew wands. "Shit!" she thought, "this could get nasty". She was about to rush down there when out of no where the paler boy disappeared and was replaced by a white ferret bouncing up and down. This seemed to much amuse the others, then she saw who had transfigured the boy, professor "Moody" was controlling the ferret's movement through the air. "What is he up to? Obviously keeping a low profile is not part of the plan then."

She then watched as Minerva McGonagall raced down to the scene, she looked furious, Mia wished she could hear what was going on. The blond boy was quickly retransfigured and looked battered by the experience but irate. He was then dragged off by the one legged teacher into the main school. "He's going to need checking over in the infirmary" she tutted and rushed off the catch up with the pair.

It didn't take long to catch up to the complaining child and professor,

"Professor Moody!" she called, "that boy needs medical care!" the two figures ahead stopped and turned to her.

"Nonsense, he's fine, aren't ya boy," Moody glared down at the boy, no was obviously not the right answer.

Seeing an escape route from the crazy man the boy replied, "Well I do feel a little uncomfortable, after my ordeal." He narrowed his eyes at Moody, then attempted what Mia assumed was meant to be a puppy dog look at her.

"I'm not surprised, I saw the whole thing from the window, come along with me to the infirmary, I'm sure whatever Professor Moody wants with you can wait till later, cant it?" she then hastily, put her arm out round the boys shoulder and guided him away, "I'll see you later Professor, to help you with your leg."

"Certainly you will Miss. I'll still be having a word with you and your head of house Malfoy, don't worry about that" with that the man strode off in the opposite direction to the infirmary.

"Well then, its Mister Malfoy is it? What's your first name? I'm Mia"

"It's Draco, and I'm actually feeling a lot better suddenly, I think I'll be ok to go."

"Yes I thought you might," she smiled, "maybe you should just get back to class? And try to stay out of trouble for the rest of the day"

Malfoy didn't look too impressed at being told to stay out of trouble, but just murmured a quick "yeah, thanks" and rushed off down another corridor.

She checked her watch and thought, "eight hours to go, better start thinking about what to wear. I'm going to have to seriously make up for that performance."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

_In which I attempt a lemon, please forgive me I'm still new at this writing lark_

_As always the character all belong to JKR except Mia, who belongs to me I'd sell her if I could._

Covered from neck to ankle with a heavy velvet robe, Mia knocked nervously on the door to the office. No answer came; the door was warded so she couldn't get in without permission. She cleared her thought and knocked again,

"Professor, it's Mia, I've brought the slave for your leg."

A note appeared pinned to the door,

_Password ugly old goat, make sure you are alone._

She looked around carefully and seeing no one muttered the password and entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"Behind the tapestry" hissed a disembodied voice, Mia, pulled aside a heavy wall hanging and found a small door into the next room.

Once inside she gasped there sitting before her on a chaiselongue was Barty Crouch Jr. back in his normal form.

"You took your time," he said yawning. "And I am less than impressed by your choice of out fit"

Mia smiled broadly, "I was just being careful. I didn't want to arouse suspicions."

"You'd be hard pushed to arouse anything in that. I haven't spent the last weeks foregoing other women's company for that sack."

"What other women, you aren't supposed to leave the house? Anyway you haven't seen what's underneath yet."

"I may have had occasion to meet some other of our lord's followers, since I've escaped that prison father called a home. But let's not talk about that yet, I'm impatient for you." He turned sitting up now with legs apart, looking at her like he wanted to devour her.

Mia was quickly lost in his eyes, they looked so eager, she felt he must need her after so long, "you are always impatient love."

She stepped forward towards him, unfastening the belt of her robe, she let it drop. Next she slowly the bottom button she pushed the robe off her shoulders and let it fall leaving her standing in front of him wearing a tiny black lacy bra and panties set, with black sheer hold up stockings.

"Is that better? More satisfying to the eye?" she edged still closer until she was in between his long legs his face at the level of her navel. He grabbed her hips savagely pulling her forward, and twisted her off her feet and into his lap.

"Much better, this is the kind of treatment I expect." Face to face now she leaned forwards, running her fingers through his sandy hair she kissed him lightly from his forehead, down his cheekbones until she reached his lips.

He pulled her in greedily locking his mouth against hers, his tongue flicking against her lower lip, then roughly pushing into her mouth as they kissed with an almost violent intensity. Mia's breathing was already short and shallow, as she slid down onto her knees on the floor before him.

Running her hands along his thighs upwards she found his hands already there hastily pulling at his belt and trousers,

"You really are in a hurry" she murmured towards the large bulge that was pushing against the fabric of his pants. She pulled down his lower clothing as he raised his hips slightly, freeing his member.

"Show me how much you've missed me, how much you love me," he hissed as he pulled her forwards and down into his lap.

Mia held onto the strong muscles of his legs and licked tiny flicks of her tongue along upwards from his balls and along the sensitive underside of his twitching cock.

Listening to his moans she knew exactly what to do next as she lowered her mouth over him and took his whole length inside, still flickering her tongue, swirling around his head as she pulled back up the shaft again.

He growled and moaned as she continued to lavish attention on his pulsing length, "gods that's amazing!"

She moaned, with him still in her mouth the vibration against him spurred another round of guttural noise. Without warning he grabbed her and pushed her away, again they'd been in this situation so many times she knew what was to come next. He'd already rid himself of his shirt and rest of his upper clothing, he pulled her up onto her feet again. Turning slowly she pressed her back against his body, he ran one hand along her spine pushing her into a pike position, braced against the couch as his other hand snaked round onto her stomach pulling her in even closer.

Pulling the tiny scrap of lace that covered her bottom to the side he swiftly entered her thrusting hard and fast, making her cry out. Mia could feel her muscles tightening around him as she pushed back against his thrusts to increase the depth and feel every inch sliding inside her. A very few minutes later both were frantic Barty grabbed her tightly round the waist pulling her in impossibly tightly as she felt his climax spill into her it pushed her over the edge and she shuddered with him, knees buckling forward onto the couch.

She laughed as she felt his tongue licking lightly between her shoulder blades,

"I'd forgotten how sweet you can taste," he muttered into her back before pulling back and settling onto the seat, pulling her with him. Both sprawled across the soft cushions. "But this can't happen again, not till we are both successful at least."

"So you mean this is nearly the end? All the hiding over at last, we can be together?"

"Yes yes, of course. But you have to make sure you complete your task for the Dark lord first." he placated her like a small child while simultaneously performing a small cleansing spell on them both.

"But your here now, I thought maybe things had changed?" She twisted her head sharply to look at him.

"Don't whine, woman, its not attractive. I have an important mission of my own, you concentrate on making sure that double faced snake Snape is under your thrall sooner rather than later. We need to have our spy safely back on our side, the right side darling." He gave her a winning smile, "Then when the dark lord is ruler you will be rewarded for your service."

"Well I suppose a few more months aren't too long to wait."

"hmm. Its late now, you need to get back to your rooms and I need to resume that, unpleasant form again."

"Gods, is that the time! I really must get back" She jumped up throwing back on her robes hurriedly. She quickly stepped in and kissed him on the mouth tenderly, "you do love me don't you Barty?"

He held her away for a second before ushering her to the door, smiling again, "You know the answer to that by now."


	10. Chapter 10

Shortly after sunrise several mornings later, Mia sat at the border of the forbidden forest, cross legged her hands on her knees. The morning air was fresh and the smell of dew combined with the mossy dampness of the forest was wonderful.

"A'right Miss? Yer shouldn't be down 'ere. Its not safe fer a young lass like yerself."

Mia stretched herself and inhaled deeply getting one last lung full of the undisturbed morning air.

"Morning Hagrid, I didn't expect anyone else top be up and about just yet."

"I'm alas up early, to get a head start like, look in on the animals an that. What are you doin' down ere all by yerself? The forests dangerous place if yer don' know it well."

"Don't worry about me Hagrid, There's nothing in there that I worries me. You just have to have the knack." She grinned at the huge man who was looking at her like she was quite mad.

"You know miss, thas what I alas say! D'you fancy a nice cup of tea? It's chilly out."

"Tea would be smashing, thanks. We can have a chat about the acromantula that seems to know you!"

Hagrid blanched for a second, then seeing Mia give him a wink, grinned back at her and led off to his hut.

Curly her feet under her on one of Hagrid's huge chairs, Mia sipped at the incredibly strong tea which filled a bowl sized mug.

"Hagrid? I hope you don't think I'm being out of line but you're not entirely human are you? I was wondering how you came to work here at the school"

"oh well miss, I'm arf giant on me mothers side. An' well it's a long story really, but I ad some problems when I was ere at school as a boy and I ad to leave, it was to do with Aragog, but you seem to know bout him already, an since I didna really have anywhere else to go Dumbledore gave me this job."

"So you attended Hogwarts?"

"Oh yes, an I've been ere ever since, that's quite a while now yer know!" he laughed.

"I thought mixed children weren't allowed to go to magical school, I've never met anyone except yourself though who'd know I suppose." She looked down at her tea, concentrating on the strong sweet taste.

"You know, miss, I've never met anyone else who'd talk to Aragog, nor 'as been in that close t'forest without getting in all sorts of trouble, except maybe Dumbledore that is, is there summat yer'd like to talk about?"

"No, no, I was just interested, really, and please call me Mia, I don't really feel like a miss! Its lovely of you to ask though, I really should go, but I'll remember your offer, and if you ever need any help with anything just give me a shout."

She jumped down from the chair and hurried off back to the school feeling slightly ruffled.

Hagrid watched her walking off, and patted fang on the head ascent mindedly, "Well, there's an interesting young woman, fang, very interesting."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

As you probably tell, am not JKR, and don't own any of the characters except my OC who I'd sell if anyone wanted to buy!

October raced along and the minor ailments and trials and tribulations of daily school life swept Mia with it. She struggled to find time for anything other than running about after Madame Pomfrey and the students. She had tea with Hagrid a few times and talked about the various "pets" he'd had, laughing at the idea of trying to keep any of that menagerie caged up. Professor Snape seemed to be avoiding her like the plague and she'd been avoiding Professor Moody since every time they met he harassed her about her lack of progress with the aforementioned potions master.

Now Halloween had arrived she was looking forward to a change of pace with the arrival of the other 2 wizarding schools for the triwizard tournament. As the infirmary was quiet except for a couple of coughs and colds, Madame Pomfrey had said they could both attend the welcome feast, it would be a spectacle not often repeated she'd said.

The great hall was indeed like nothing she'd ever seen, the candles and jack-o-lanterns floating and the decorations put out for the arrival of the staff and students were breath taking. Sitting next to Poppy again at the end of the table she looked down along its length to see how everyone else was looking. Professors Flitwick smiled and waved at her, as did Dumbledore, Moody looked unreadable and as usual Professor Snape scowled as if he'd smelt something extremely bad.

Dumbledore stood and made a speech which was pretty much how she'd expected it to be but the entrance of the other schools was again a revelation. The Durmstrang students seemed to be twice the size of any of the Hogwarts boys, "let's hope there's no wrestling in this tournament thing," she whispered to Poppy, "Our boys would be flattened!"

"The schools are very different, just wait until you see the girls, here they are" the older witch commented.

"Look at the boys! You'd think they'd never seen a girl before"

"Forget the boys dear, look to our esteemed colleagues!"

Mia looked again down the table, and scowled seeing Alistair Moody licking his lips lasciviously, "urgh, they're old enough to be those girls' fathers" she hissed.

"Feeling your age Miss Skuld?" the deep baritone of Severus Snape cut into her conversation, Mia turned and glared at him, eyes like slits, enraged to find he was smirking at her ridiculously smug.

"I'm a damn site closer to their age than you are professor." She spat out.

He just continued to look pleased with himself for managing to fluster her for once, while she fumed.

Later that evening in the staff common room, the air was filled with talk of the trophy, who would make the champions, what would follow in the tasks and all manner of trivialities. Mia made idle conversation with Hagrid and the enormous Madam Maxine they seemed to be getting on like a house on fire and she felt more than a little jealous of their instant seemingly east relationship. She thought about her own situation, in love with a man who had been promising her the earth for years, although he asked ever more from her and seemed to be giving less in return. Now she was expected to tempt and seduce an apparently heartless, sarcastic, miserable git. Was it all worth it? She wondered.

"Ah, Miss I've been looking for you, a word if you would?" her thoughts were interrupted by "Professor Moody".

"Yes of course professor, please excuse me Hagrid it was lovely to meet you Madame."

Making their way to a quiet corner, Moody/Barty gripped her elbow tightly,

"Ow, your hurting me, let go." She whispered, pulling back sharply.

"We can't wait much longer, you need to get on with it, remember why you're here!" he hissed at her, "and I need you to get me some more ingredients for the potion we spoke about"

"I'm doing my best, honestly, I am. I'll get everything you need just give me a few days."

"I can't wait a few days, you'll get the ingredients tonight, and I expect to see progress this week or I won't be able to be responsible for what happens I can't baby sit you all the time."

"Sorry, I'll try harder, I promise."

"Good, you better had." With that he released his vice grip on her arm, and walked off leaving her rubbing her elbow, more pissed off than before.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As you probably tell, am not JKR, and don't own any of the characters except my OC who I'd sell if anyone wanted to buy!

Quick note, sorry this has taken so long this getting the picture out of my head and onto the page is proving harder than I thought, plus works a biatch.

A little later Mia was down in the dungeons potion stores. She balanced precariously on an ancient ladder to stretch up to the top shelves. She'd already secreted a number of small vials into an inside pocket of her robes and was stretching up to reach for the last tiny packet. She groaned quietly trembling with the effort, then suddenly lost her footing, for a split second her heart skipped as she thought she'd fall, but caught her self at the last second breathing out heavily and pocketing the packet. Relaxing for a moment, still on the top rung, she thought "Maybe high heels and midnight theft don't mix". As it happened a moment and an out breath was all it took to cause said heels to slip off the ladder and into thin air.

"arghh!"

Severus Snape was escaping from the staff party with mutters about a headache. He was desperate to avoid talking to Igor Karkaroff who had repeatedly tried to draw him into private discussion. He knew what it would be about and that eventually he would have to face the talk but for now he wanted to postpone for as long as possible.

He stalked down the corridors towards the dungeons and his study hoping for a quiet drink and some peace from mindless idiots for at least a short time. However as he rounded the final corner he heard a sharp shriek emitting from the stores a few doors further on. Swooping down the last few steps with a characteristic swirl of robes he smirked to find Mia flat on her back on the floor and rubbing her head.

"It is rather late for work Miss Skuld, I admire you dedication."

She whipped round and up onto her knees, holding onto the foot of the ladder to steady her self,

"I had to get some things ready for Poppy, but you seem to be out of," her eyes flicked round trying to think of something plausible quickly, "Salamander blood professor."

"Hmm, Well I shall have some ordered, and you shall have to manage without for the time being. Now are you able to stand or did you perhaps feel that kneeling was more appropriate?" He smirked at her, and held out a hand to help her up.

"Is that humour professor Snape? I knew you had it in you." She smiled and took his hand to stand, not seeing the quick flowing thoughts going on behind Snape's dark eyes.

"Perhaps I have been a little humourless over the last few weeks, let me make it up to you, I was about to have a night cap; would you care you join me." He was still holding her hand and kept eye contact. Mia now started to suspect that perhaps they were both playing a game and she got the feeling it was likely that his was a more dangerous one for her, no going back now though, she thought of her earlier conversation with Barty.

"That would be lovely, thank you." They both stood motionless for a second, then she gestured, "please lead on."

"Yes, yes, follow me" Severus turned on his heel and led Mia into his study.

Mia took in the study and considered that it was cosier than she had expected it to be, even given the quantities of strange looking body parts residing in jars on the shelves.

"Please, have a seat." He said silkily, handing her a glass of something which smelt alcoholic. Now Mia was definitely starting to smell rat, so far Snape's manner towards her had ranged the spectrum from contemptuous to complete avoidance but had never hinted at flirtatious despite her best efforts. She sat in the chair he'd indicated and he sat opposite. Eyeing him carefully, she made sure he took a drink first then downed hers. Her first thought was "Shit, that was a huge mistake," as her head began to feel distinctly odd. She put the glass down on the little side table and held onto the arms of the chair to keep balance. Looking ahead she saw that her drinking companion was leaning forward in his chair, elbows on his knees, fingers steepled and looking extremely smug.

"Excuse me Professor, I'm afraid I don't feel too good, I'll have to call it a night," She tried to stand only to find herself stuck in place as if bound to the chair.

"And I'm afraid that I can't let you do that, I have a few questions that I intend for you to answer, and I assure you that avoidance will not be an option after the quantity of veritaserum you just consumed."

"Shit, you bastard!" she spat, her mind was racing, _"I've got to get out of this, concentrate, concentrate damn it." _

"Save your energy, Miss Skuld or this could be a lot more unpleasant than it needs to be," He raked one hand through his lank black hair and she sat back and tried to think.

"Now, let's start with some thing simple shall we? What is your name?" he asked quite calmly.

"Mia."

"Your true name then, and the rest?"

"That's it, just Mia."

"Interesting, why do you use Skuld?"

"It's a sort of nickname, no not a name it's a description I suppose, what I am."

"What does that mean? Don't think you can avoid the truth with clever answers, I will have the truth and all of it!"

"It's from the Norse saga's, The name for a half elf." She closed her eyes sighing, still trying to concentrate.

Snape raised an eye brow, "well you certainly do not look like a house elf"

Mia shocked him by instantly lifting her head and glaring irately at him, "I am not related to those, things," she hissed, "subservient, idiotic, crawling creatures."

"My my a raw nerve, tell me then what of your parentage?"

"My father was an elf of the woods, most people think they don't exist anymore but in places they do, away from muggles. My mother is a squib. Hardly an eminent pedigree is it? Most wizards react like you."

"Where did you learn your magic then? Why did you not attend school?"

"I never received the letter, my mother told me the ministry classified my birth as a magical creature, apparently not human enough thanks to her. I learnt from books, mostly."

"I suppose appearances can be deceptive, I wonder what lies beneath that stuff you plaster on your face? And without the glamour's? Oh yes I had noticed."

Mia was scarlet with a combination of embarrassment and rage as Snape slid forward towards her, dropping down on one knee before her he held her chin between his thumb and forefinger inspecting her face intently. She closed her eyes trying still to focus on getting through the potion, but it was starting to make her feel dizzy.

"Look at me Miss S…., well I suppose it should just be Mia now," Her shook her jaw lightly, "Why have you come to Hogwarts?"

"To win friends and influence people proffessor" She smiled through gritted teeth, straining to find ways around the urge to spill all her secrets. He was quite close to her now and she looked straight into the dark, bitter chocolate eyes that were boring into hers.

"Still trying to avoid the inevitable truth, very well, let's try this question, what is it you want from me?"

Her mind was starting to swim and she felt a little more effort could let her escape the grip of the serum. Her breathing was quickening now and she could feel his breath on her face.

"To sleep with you." She breathed out the short matter of fact statement, and saw his barely perceivable pupils dilate against their dark irides. That was not the answer that he was expecting, but she was glad that he had not asked the right questions.

"So Mia," they were so close now that the tip of his prominent nose rested against the slight upturned tip of hers, "Do you find me, attractive?" His eyes seemed to flash dangerously, obviously expecting to catch her out at this.

She looked again into those eyes, framed by black lashes and breathed in expecting an inappropriate response to come from her mouth, however instead as she leaned slightly forward she breathed, "Yes" into his mouth as she closed her eyes and pressed her full lips against the slight curl of his.

Severus was caught off guard by her positive response but found he was too caught in the adrenaline and hormones of the moment to question any further and instead fell into a deep kiss. Mia opened her mouth and gently stroked his lower lip with her tongue before allowing him to further deepen their contact.

With her breathing further quickened by the contact and mind still racing she pulled back suddenly,

"Professor!"

"What is it?" He whispered reaching parted lips towards her again,

"Oh Severus, I really don't feel well, I think I'm going to faint." With that as he leaned back he was just in time to see her eyes roll back as she breathed in sharply then slumped out cold in the chair.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Thanks for reviews guys, and sorry sorry for my slowness.

Disclaimer….. I own nothing, not even my sanity anymore.

When Mia started to come round she was laying on the floor with her feet elevated on a cushion, she opened her eyes a slit and not seeing Snape, sat up gingerly. On further examination of the room she found that he had positioned himself sitting on the floor leaning against the door and was now sound asleep, muttering quietly to himself.

She stood as quietly as possible,"ok now how do I get out of here without waking him up?" she pondered. The wards and protective spells on Hogwarts meant that as half elf she would be able to apparate but it would be risky, she half turned on the spot 3 times before taking a breath and disappearing with an unpleasant crackling sound.

Mia appeared dishevelled but in one piece back in her own quarters.

"Sorrow! Come here quickly I need you to take this message to Professor Snape, then come back straight away I'll need you to take another note." The black and white bird hopped and flapped down from his perch in her room, croaking tiredly. He took the noted she hastily penned in his beak and glided out into the corridor; internal flying was the quickest way to the dungeons.

A clatter and tapping at the wood behind him woke Snape with a start; he instantly noticed that the young woman who had previously been passed out on the rug had now disappeared,

"Damn it and what's that blasted noise!" he growled.

Flinging open the door he found the impatient magpie which hopping up and down, spat out a note onto the floor and proceeded to croak at him in a most annoying fashion.

"I assume I know who this is from, Merlin's beard must you make that awful noise, hush!" Sorrow blinked at him and closed his beak, following in man into the room.

Snape read the note, it was as follows,

_My dear Severus,_

_Please keep what I told you to yourself, I can't afford to lose this position and I'll surely be dismissed if people find out. I think we should talk._

_Yours, hopefully _

_Mia_

Severus tutted, "As if I haven't got enough to worry about, your job is the last thing on my mind right now, tch, I haven't got time for games, why can't anything just be simple?" He looked at Sorrow, who cocked his head to the side and cawed softly, blinking. "I surely must be losing my mind, talking to a damned bird!"

_I will say nothing for now. I trust you will understand that dishonesty will be no longer an option in any discourse you may wish to conduct._

_SS_

Sorrow took the missive and flapped back to the infirmary.

Mia, read the note and at this point was so tired from the evenings activities that she practically passed out cold for the rest of the night.

A few days later she had procrastinated as much as she could and waited anxiously outside the DADA classroom. She was hoping that a subtly edited version of events would not meet with too much displeasure from Barty. As the children spilled out into the hall she smiled at the young faces all excited and chattering about the tournament. She nodded at Draco Malfoy the boy who she'd met near the start of term, he seemed non the worse for his spell as a ferret as he gave her a haughty glare and walked straight past without acknowledgment. She frowned and looked up to find a gangly red headed boy along with the boy who she knew to be Harry potter, everyone knew Harry after all.

"Miss, I'm supposed to tell you that mum says thanks for getting my brothers back to normal after that accident with the aging potion."

"You must be Fred and Georges brother then I suppose?"

"Yes miss, I'm Ron, and this is Hermione and Harry." He gestured to the boy and a bushy haired girl she had not previously noted.

"Well Ron, its very nice of your mum, but I would've thought Your brothers are old enough to thank me themselves if they want to."

"I think mum's worried that they might try and give you a present miss. Fred and Georges idea of a good surprise isn't everyone's. They'd probably give you chocolates that make your hair purple or something like that!"

Mia gave the three a big smile, "Thanks for the tip off then, I'll owe you one. Now you'd all better get moving." They nodded and departed for the common rooms.

A voice from behind made her jump,

"It's about time I saw you, and what are you doing talking to Potter and his friends?"

Mia spun around and looked at the grizzled face of the wizard standing in the doorway to the classroom.

"I wasn't doing anything; Ron Weasley was just thanking me for getting his brothers back to normal after the other day that's all, why shouldn't I speak to any of the students any way?"

She was once again man handled out of the corridor, and into the classroom,

"Firstly because I say you shouldn't and that should be enough!" Barty/Moody spat at her. She pulled her arm away from his grasp and sat back against one of the desks.

"And secondly," He softened his speech and approached her, stroking the back of his knarled hand over her cheek, "secondly, I wouldn't want to see you put yourself in any more danger than you're already risking for us Mia."

She closed her eyes and tried to remember what things were like before she'd come here, a couple of months felt like a lifetime ago. When they'd spent each day together, when she'd been employed to nurse him to health after he'd first got home, when she was just a teenager, when he was always good to her, when he'd said he loved her and they could be together; it all seemed to be so long ago.

"What's wrong Mia?" the softness of voice seemed to sound wrong coming from this face as she looked up, a stab of sadness hit her as she thought of how long it seemed again since he'd spoken to her kindly.

"Oh Barty, I miss you. Can't you tell me what's going on? When will this be over?"

"Miss me? I'm here everyday, you are a fool sometimes Mia, would you ask me to pester the dark lord, to tell him his plans must be rushed because a silly girl wants it to be so?! You know I cant tell you any more, just stay away from Potter, if you know what's good for you, stick to what your meant to be doing here."

"Ok, whatever you say, I know you're right." She looked down at her feet for a while.

"Now my dear, I trust you've brought me those ingredients and hopefully some news too."

"Yes, yes, hang on." She fumbled inside her robes and pulled out the small bag of ingredients she'd brought, handing them over to the man who shuffled around in his huge overcoat to secret them away. "Things are developing, I managed to get him alone, and there was a kiss."

"Very good" the magical eye his socket span as he narrowed the good eye slightly, "why do I sense there is a but?"

Mia chewed her lip before answering, "Snape caught me in the stores, don't worry he doesn't know what I was getting, he invited me for a drink, I thought it was a gift of a chance, but he gave me veritaserum Barty, I couldn't help it…"

Barty was clearly enraged, the ruddy complexion of Alistair Moody turned in a second from deathly white to scarlet, as he gripped her by the tops of the arms and pulled her in closely, "What did you tell him girl! Am I exposed, you'll ruin everything!"

"No no, I didn't get onto that, so in a way it was alright," She tried to smile weakly, "He started by just asking about me, I had to tell him, I couldn't help it, just about my father and mum, about what I am, I mean I concentrated really hard Barty so I wouldn't let you down, I passed out before it went too far."

She was released gently back into her previous seated position, and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well done, I should've known that suspicious bastard would try something like that, always was a slippery one Snape. Just be more careful in future."

"But what if he doesn't want anything to do with me now? I'll be useless to you? What if he tells Dumbledore? I'll be kicked out surely?"

"Don't worry about that, he won't tell he'll want to think he's got one up on you, and something that the old fool doesn't know too. Ha! and as for not wanting to have anything to do with you, do you think that ugly git has attractive girls throwing themselves at his feet daily! He'll go for it even knowing about you, let him see the real you if you want to, some men like something a bit different, it's rarely put me off does it." He breathed into her ear the last statement and again she closed her eyes trying to see the face she was used to as the lips of this stranger brushed her neck and she was jerked back into reality.

"Ok, I'd better get back Poppy will notice I'm late if I don't hurry." She slid sideways escaping further romantic efforts. She unconsciously ran a hand over her ear and neck wiping where the lopsided slash of a mouth had been.

Barty/Moody laughed, "Go on, go! But expect better news next time."

Mia almost flew out of the door and along the corridor back towards the infirmary.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Once again, apologies for my slowness which is due to writing in secret hehe.

I own nothing and nobody. Please review it makes me happy and helps me get through this obsession! Caution SMUT

Darkness fell over the grounds and the staff and students were tucked up in bed. Mia Lay awake on top of the cool sheets of her small single bed, watching the flame of the stubby candle flicker. Sorrow was asleep on the window sill all fluffed up feathers.

She was feeling rather lonely and increasingly confused over her erstwhile lover's wildly variable behaviour, _perhaps I could go and see Hagrid tomorrow, a good cup of tea and some cake makes the world of difference sometimes_ she thought to herself.

So she resolved to meditate in the morning and spend a little time with the giant game keeper, possibly to bash out some of the woes of the world. Decision made, she looked at the ceiling and resolved to press on with matters. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing concentrating, feeling the air in her lungs, then feeling the awareness of her physical form, pulling away, lifting above until her body lay and empty shell whilst the dark shadow of essence slid aside and out of the room.

Down in the dungeons Professor Snape lay sleeping lightly curled beneath the bedclothes of his large four poster bed. Fitfully dreaming of flashes of images, few of which were pleasant, when the dream settled into darkness and a feeling of rest.

Rubbing his eyes he found once again he sat in the forest glade of his previous dreams. He slumped back against the truck of the tree behind him,

"I thought this ridiculous charade was finished with!" he spoke harshly, "Whatever it is you think you are achieving I assure you I am perfectly happy without your help."

"Really Severus? Perhaps it's been to long since you were truly happy to tell the difference." The familiar airy voice echoed near his ear and he felt the breeze flit past his neck. As he considered his response, he felt again the sensation of another person it seemed as though the tree behind had become a human. He looked down at his black clad chest and saw that there were in fact two arms gently wrapped around his shoulders, resting lightly against his sternum. They were brown and dappled the colour of the surrounding trees bark. Feeling soft skin against his cheek he twisted around and pulled away so that he sat a few feet away staring at the unexpected sight before him. "You!" he exclaimed.

What lay at the foot of the tree was a transformed version of the new infirmary assistant, her skin an uneven tan with veins of darker and lighter pigment scattered over the surface, she was seemingly dressed in some kind of dress consisting of leaves and gossamer. Her face an even light tan this time covered with dark freckles across her cheeks and he saw that her hair appeared to be at once chestnut brown and deep forest green Severus thought she looked like a dryad from a Greek myth.

The dream Mia sat feet curled under her facing the dark potions master, and resting against the tree, "Yes, me." She smiled at him.

"So is this what your true form is?" Severus moved a little closer, inspecting the woman's appearance.

"One version and it varies with the season. I can look how I please here, in a dream. I took aspects from your own subconscious to help you feel more relaxed here, you seem to prefer the autumn and so that is the season we are in." She gestured around the glade which was filled with crisp brown leaves and soft mist at the edges of the far trees.

Mia lay back, reclining into the soft moss which sprung up from the forest floor to meet her. She closed her eyes then in a moment opened them again as she felt the warmth of another body next to hers, she looked up into those deep pools of ebony she'd been lost in days before and caught her breath for a second.

Snape was leaning over her, appraising this new look, and examining the detail of her collar bone, neck and cheek bones, when his gaze alighted on her closed eyelids, they seemed to spring open under the scrutiny of his frown.

One brown arm stretched up and brushed the hair away from his face, in an intimate gesture, as he was leaning forward. He stared into her large eyes, finding himself unable to define their colour. As he felt the softness of her hand on his face, cupping his jaw, he was aware of the fullness of her lips, dusky and poutier than he had noticed in life. Severus found himself thinking of the kiss they'd shared days earlier.

At the same time the woman lying before him was also suddenly caught in the memory of that same kiss and began to feel warmth spread through her body from the core, to the tips of her fingers. Her breathing quickened as she felt the weight of his body leaning further forward, an arm coming to rest on either side of her shoulders. Those eyes grew closer as she felt the heat of his breath on her lips; she closed her eyes and felt his mouth pressed upon hers.

Mia murmured in pleasure as they deepened their kiss once more, lips moist and giving, tongues entangled in growing passion once again.

He rolled onto the ground so that they were side by side, never breaking contact. Mia wrapped her leg around his, feeling the warmth and texture of the material. Her hands moved down and busied themselves undoing the buttons of his shirt and jacket. In return she felt his fingers stroking down her arms and side, the lightness of touch surprising her, sending a shiver along her spine. Gaining access to his pale skin at last as she pushed back his shirt and jacket fully, then breaking the kiss with a sigh began and to nibble and suck on his shoulder and collar bone. The hand she had rested against his chest felt the vibration of a deep moan of appreciation. His hands smoothed from the skin of her upper arms and migrated to tangle with her own and find their way to the swell of her breasts.

Severus was rapt in the heat of this woman's body the sensations of her lips and flickering tongue against the sensitive skin of his neck and chest was sending fire through his body, each sensation becoming magnified. He wanted to explore her and discover each inch of exciting and tantalising flesh which lay currently beneath his fingertips. He found as he trailed curious fingers over soft dress which covered her breasts the fabric seemed to thin and shift so his fingers alighted directly onto the caramel skin beneath, feeling the instantly her nipples tightening and thrusting forwards into his awaiting palms.

Once again the tightening and constricted feeling that came from his rapidly engorging erection being confined within his pants invaded his mind. Just as Mia's hands stroked down, following the line of sparse black hair which spattered his chest and trailed down his flat stomach, disappearing under the thick fabric of his trousers.

Her hands pulled firmly on his waist band, drawing them closer together still. He captured her mouth once again in a searing kiss, whilst her fingers had freed him from the confines of his pants, stroking him tenderly and illicting further groans of anticipation from his lips.

As he opened his eyes momentarily to look at her he felt overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions, this situation was so strange, a mixture of fantasy and reality, in a super human effort he pushed her back gently.

"No, no, this isn't right. I can't do this."

"let your self do it Severus, there's nothing stopping you." They were still lying facing each other on the floor. She reached out to him again; he pulled his rousers back together still looking at her and brushed away her hand gently.

"I'm afraid there are so many things stopping me. I wouldn't know where to begin."

Mia sat up quite suddenly, "I knew this would happen, I knew you couldn't want me when you'd seen me like this." She covered her face for a second, drawing a deep breath.

"It's not that"

"Sure, I'm not a fool, no matter what you think. I won't bother you again professor, here or otherwise." He meant to say something, but she was gone.

Awaking in his own bed, he flopped back against the pillows, trying to put together the mess of conflicting urges within. Obviously there was the still tempting need to find her and give in to the need aching in his groin currently, but also he felt guilty for causing her obvious hurt. The emotion of guilt that he so often felt worse because he was trying to do the right thing and still getting it wrong. He slammed his fist into the mattress beside him. Spending your life making up for a past mistake, longing for lost love, how could you allow someone else to be dragged into that? He thought, could he stand to be dragged through it again?


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer blah blah blah. I own nothing and nobody

Mia awoke the next morning feeling rubbish, with sore eyed from crying over her situation and a headache. She was basically done in, success in her mission was out the window, that meant Barty would be furious and he would be the least of her worries if what he'd said about Voldemort was anything to go by. She thought again how she's got to this point. When her mother had told her that an important family had heard about her talent for healing and producing remedies she'd been just a teenager. It seemed like the ideal opportunity to escape the life of poverty and petty crime her mother had descended into, when Winky the Crouch's house elf arrived to take her away, paying her drunk mum off handsomely to forget about the whole thing she'd left without a second thought.

A previous attempt to get away by running off to live in the wilds with her father had proved unsuccessful when she discovered how fickle he was, soon getting bored of having someone depending on him.

She splashed herself with cold water and tried to shrug off the inertia and impending depression, then quickly dressed and headed out towards the little hut near the dark forest to see Hagrid, for tea and sympathy.

As she reached the door it was flung open and a cheery red faced Hagrid stood at the entrance,

"Mornin' I saw ya headin down the path, and thought ya looked like yer might need a brew! Blimey Mia, what have you bin doin ti yerself yer look awfull!"

"Thanks Hagrid you really know how to make a girl feel better" she did smile though, at his lack of tact and headed thankfully inside for promised cuppa.

After settling down in the huge chair with her mug of tea, she took a huge chocolate biscuit from the plate offered to her then settled back.

"It must be bad, chocolate at this time o the day! Wha's up littl'un?"

"Oh Hagrid. It's nothing really."

"You can tell me, I'm not bad at keeping secrets you know!" He tapped the side of his huge nose with one finger and winked, "Well most of the time anyway" he chuckled.

"Well I've been worried about a friend of mine. The thing is that she, my friend, she's with this man."

"Oh! Its man troubles is it! For your 'Friend'" He laughed.

"Hagrid, I'm being serious, I'm worried about her. This man well he started out a perfect gentle man, you know treated her well and all that. But the thing is well just lately he's changed and she's can't seem to do anything right, you know, but I don't know what to tell her."

"You know if he can't see that your friend is a lovely person and beautiful too, then maybe he don't deserve her? I'm sure your friend could do fine without im."

"I wish it was that easy. The thing is my friend, she's always telling me she's lucky to have this guy. Because no other men would want to, to take her on because of her background. I give up, If it all comes out I won't even have my job, and then I'll be homeless too!" Mia was getting a bit teary by then, she sniffed into her tea.

A huge ham hand reached over and rested over hers, patting her reassuringly, "I can't think of anything that could be that bad. You're a very special young woman, any chap'd be lucky to 'ave yer."

"You just don't understand Hagrid, I'm so confused, I was so sure about things before I came here, but now I don't know. I mean you've worked here for years haven't you and you went to school too. I never thought, oh I just don't know."

"Ya can tell me what yer worried about, I promise not to tell a soul, I'll even take a vow if yer need me to. If some young lads too stupid to see all the good things in you then they're a fool and as for losin yer job! What makes you think that?"

"Well first of all I know that they'll look down on me because of my mum, shes a squib." Mia was looking down at her empty tea cup, when she sensed he was about to interrupt her, "that's not it though" she added, "its cos of my father, he's well, he's not a wizard he's an elf. So you see I'm only half human, like you. I'd never met anyone else before with the same problems, I've always been told I'd never be accepted"

"Ah! Bless you love, none that'd be bothered by that kind of thing should matter to yer anyway, them kinda people aren't worth knowin." He gave her an oversized hankie to blow her nose, "Dumbledore'd never sack ya cos of ya Dad, nor yer mum, all he cares about is what kinda person you are. I mean giants aren't exactly welcome for tea at most wizards houses are they!? Eh."

Mia gave him a red eyed half hearted smile,

"Tha's more like it. You're a lovely lass, you could get any young man you'd want and don't let anyone tell ye otherwise! Now I've got some bits I need to do but you can stay ere with Fang for as long as you like." He patted her heavily on the shoulder once more before standing.

"Thanks Hagrid,"She sniffed and straightened up, "you know you're right I can do this."

"That's the spirit, I'll see you later then, an' I want to 'av a word with you soon about how much you know about Merfolk." He gave her a toothy grin as he harrumphed off out of the door leaving her to finish her tea in thought.

That evening Mia, stood with renewed determination and confidence waiting to take her seat for the evening meal. Attention to the finest detail of her appearance for the evening and the plan to do so for the rest of the term was already producing renewed interest from the male student body from affable Hufflepuffs to grim looking Durmstrang students. Sitting next to Hagrid at the lower end of the table she was also aware of how the cut of her chosen sweater, which accentuated the smooth swell of her breasts and nipped in waist, produced a pleasing reaction in several members of the faculty. The artificial eye of Alastair Moody was keenly trained on her person, although the rest of his face was in conversation with Dumbledore. Karkaroff the Slavic headmaster was shooting lascivious looks her way which she found slightly made her skin crawl. Satisfyingly, she thought Snape appeared to be stuck between giving Karkaroff dark glares and glancing at her through slit narrowed eyes, he looked less happy than normal.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The usual disclaimers blah blah blah.

Sorry if this is going down hill but I really want to try and get closer to finishing.

Walking down the torch lit corridors from dinner back to the infirmary for the night shift she turned on hearing footsteps behind her,

"Ah, Good evening Miss Skuld, you are looking very well tonight." The cold tones of Igor Karkaroff echoed slightly in the narrow passage. As he caught her up they continued along together for a short way.

"Thank you professor, that's very kind." Not wanting to get into too much conversation, she found he made her uncomfortable without any obvious reason.

"You know, I find the weather here does not seem to agree with me, I cannot seem to," he paused and stopped her progress by placing his hand on her shoulder, turning her back to face him, "find any release, from a constant ache. I wondered if you might be able to offer me any assistance."

"I'm sure if you come to see Madame Pomfrey or myself in the infirmary we may be able to help. What seems to be the problem?" she turned again slightly to continue walking, but found herself firmly planted to the spot without a violent wrench out of his grasp.

"Miss, I've seen the way you looked at me this evening, and I'm sure that you alone could find a remedy for my problem."

"Professor! I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about. I certainly wasn't trying to cause you any misunderstanding." Mia put both hands up and pushed him away full in the chest as the man stepped forward to edge her into a darkened alcove behind them.

As she prepared to slap him soundly round his bearded face, a deep resonant voice came from behind, "Ah Miss Skuld I was hoping to have words with you, I hope this is not an inopportune moment."

Karkaroff stepped back from her rapidly and Mia smiled in genuine relief at seeing her unlikely rescuer Severus Snape. "Not at all Professor Snape, unfortunately the professor seems to have a problem which goes beyond my expertise."

"How unfortunate Igor, it seems you will have to seek assistance elsewhere." Snape stepped towards the pair and Karkaroff immediately took a step back.

"Yes, Severus it is most unfortunate, "he narrowed his eyes, then looked at Mia, "If you change your mind my dear I shall be more than happy to give any treatment you should suggest a chance. Now good evening to you both I must be getting back to the students." With that he turned and strode quickly away.

After watching him round the corner, Snape took at step again towards Mia, so that she was one again in the darkened recess of the corridor wall.

"You should be more careful, bad things can happen to young, defenceless women in darkened corners. If you continue to flaunt yourself to the whole male wizarding population you should realise that you may gain unwanted advances."

"But what about the desired advances, we both know whose attention I want to get and it looks like I have it." Closely hidden in the alcove she realised they were once again close enough that she could feel the heat emanating from him, and smell the earthy, smokey scent garnered from the day spent over a cauldron.

"We've had this discussion, and I thought I'd made myself clear." He was close to her ear now, and his hair brushed her cheek, as she turned her face towards his.

"You're as clear as the black lake Severus, there's no reason I can see that we can't have this." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair brushing it back so as to allow her lips and curious tongue access to his pale neck, softly kissing the line above his robes collar. She heard him inhale deeply in her hair; his hand resting at her waist. She felt his other hand tentatively cup her jaw, drawing her face away from his collar, and into the line of his intense stare.

"I have too many complications, obligations, to meet."

His heart was beating hard in his chest; she could feel it and it mixed with her own rapid pulse, wondering how it was she felt so lost in that deep gaze.

"What about obligations to yourself? I want to be with you, I could ease your burden, some things don't need to be complicated, I…." her voice trailed off as she felt his breath on her lips, their face so close together, all it would take was to tilt her face slightly, and lean forward. Their lips met softly at first then deepened as he pressed himself hard up against her and her bottom met the cold stone wall behind. She closed her eyes the last image burned into her the sight of his coal black lashes also falling shut against his cheeks. Tongues caressed then fought as both moaned into the others waiting lips. Hands roaming across undiscovered territory. Then she felt him freeze suddenly drawing away, Mia looked up into his eyes rapidly, and he shhh'd her,

"Foot steps, someone's coming." He hissed, smoothing his robes, in a flash he pulled out his wand and cast a disillusionment as a gaggle of excited girls raced past on the way to their dorms. After they'd passed, they looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"I have to go" he turned away, "you should stop this foolishness."

"And you should stop running away from yourself Severus" She called after him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

a short chapter I'm afraid, but its just to try and keep going, teasing the way into the next chapter...

Oh and PLEASE review with some constructive criticism, I need some reason to keep perservering with this.

Mia flopped down on her narrow, bed sinking down into its squashy mattress after her seemingly endless night on the ward supervising a mainly empty hospital wing.

With her eyes closed she felt a soft thud of weight land on her chest and opened her eyes smiling, "hello sweet!"

The small shiny eyes of her fluffed up magpie blinked back at her.

"I think I've finally got something right, Ba- um you know who's going to be pleased at last."

Sorrow opened and closed his beak, making a soft clattering sound.

"I know, you aren't happy." She sighed and closed her eyes again, "If you're going to look at me like that then you can just let me get some sleep. Until you learn to talk and give me some advice then you'll just have to bear with me."

The bird flapped and squawked, she opened one eye to look at him, "nice try. It's time for bed."

The following days flew by quickly in a succession of seemingly endless hours brewing and mixing potions and tinctures as requested by the Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey, in preparation for the undisclosed first trial for the tournament. Mia had to admit that she's pretty much forgotten about the contest although it seemed to be all anyone else was concerned with. Taking the first early morning she'd had free for some time to get out and walk round the grounds she paused and smelled the air, then quickened her walk until her initial sniff of suspicion was confirmed.

"Dragons, these people must be crazy!" she said to herself, "sending children to have anything to do with dragon."

"Getting sentimental? Don't, those kids wouldn't give a second thought to any harm that might come to you if the positions were reversed." The gruff voice of the fake Alastair Moody suddenly came from behind her and she turned her head quickly to look at him, brows raised.

"How can you say that, they're just children?! I can't believe Dumbledore would send Potter in to face those beasts, he's not even of age, and that poor girl from Beauxbatons, goodness knows what could happen."

He was standing closely behind her, so as they wouldn't be overheard,

"That's they way things are with this system, you're helping help change it, when we're in charge these, damn muggle born savages will be driven out, we, the true wizards can govern."

"I don't see how this has to do with blood lines, there's just as many pureblood wizards here as any other." She was looking away into the distance now, with knitted brows.

"Of course you don't understand my sweet little thing," he rested one arm briefly around her shoulder in a gesture of seeming possession or comfort, "that is you need me to look after you, and explain things to you. You're doing very well, if all goes to plan important people will be very happy with you, I could look after you all the time, but if they don't imagine, we never see each other again, then where would you be, without me to take care of you?"

Mia turned sharply, "I don't know! I mean everyone here seems so nice, but without you, I don't know." She looked down, thinking it was hard to remember what it was like to live without having him telling her what to do, or looking after him, she must've only been about the age of that Potter boy when she went to live away from home she thought.

"Well do your job, and I'll do mine and then hopefully you wont need to find out." He spoke quickly and then limped his way rapidly back towards the castle, leaving Mia alone again to consider the sentiments.


End file.
